


Sometimes a Pie is Just a Pie

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to "<i>Pie in the Sky</i>" and picks up exactly where that one left off.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Pie is Just a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to " _Pie in the Sky_ " and picks up exactly where that one left off.

"Pie?" Clark asked, surprised. "...now?"

Bruce shrugged just barely enough for it to be visible. "Why not?"

For a moment, Clark just stared at his screen, frowning. Finally he said, "Bruce, the last time we had pie together you snapped at me for 'over-enjoying' my dessert, and then you complained that I'm -" he made air-quotes "- too damn positive all the time. So unless this pie happens to be--"

"Pumpkin pecan," Bruce supplied. "And I promise I'll behave."

Clark's frown deepened. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"There isn't one."

"There isn't?" Clark snorted in disbelief. "You're inviting me over for pie, for _that_ pie, the heaven-on-a-plate pie, at one in the morning, you promise not to get angry with me when I undoubtedly start over-enjoying my slice, yet you expect me to believe there isn't a catch? How naive do you think I am? You're up to something, I can tell."

"Nothing," Bruce said, holding up his hands as if to surrender, "I'm not up to anything, I swear." He let his hands drop back to his desk, then sighed and admitted, "Well, okay... I thought maybe we could have a talk."

"Talk," Clark echoed flatly. "Yeah, okay," he said without enthusiasm, "give me a few minutes, I'll be right there." He didn't wait for a reply before cutting the communication and leaving his Fortress.

Alone in the Batcave, Bruce stared at his screen, perplexed, unable to figure out how things had suddenly gone so wrong. Finally he forced himself out of his chair and went up to the kitchen where he took the pie out of the refrigerator, then put on a pot of coffee as he waited.

He'd been absently making dunes of sugar with a spoon in the sugar pot for several minutes by the time Clark finally showed up.

"Hey," Bruce said amicably, letting go of the spoon as he straightened up.

"All right, look," Clark said, obviously ill at ease, "I know what you're going to say, but before you do, I just want to say that I disagree, and you're wrong, and... I disagree."

"You disagree?" Bruce asked, growing ever more confused.

Clark nodded. "I disagree." He took a deep breath, then went on, "We've both been dancing around this for a while, obviously because it's so hugely complicated. I suppose I should have tried to say something before. I don't know... I guess I was afraid you'd argue that it would be too big a source of distraction to be worth it. But clearly the pie is meant to soften the blow, and you're going to ask me to stay as far as I can, because you've finally come to the conclusion that this is interfering with the mission. Well, I don't agree." Then, mostly to himself, he added, "And I don't think it's fair to ask me to force myself to stay away, either."

"Well... Wow. I don't know what to say," Bruce said, seemingly defeated. "The pie wasn't meant as anything except dessert. Let's say a midnight snack, considering what time it is. Alfred tells me it's your favorite. I simply thought you'd enjoy it." He shrugged. "As for the rest, I'm glad we both agree that there's some sort of mutual...distraction...going on here, and you're right in assuming that this is what I was thinking when I said we should talk. But you've got the rest completely wrong."

Clark's expression turned almost hopeful. "Oh?"

"When I said I thought we could have a talk, I meant just that; that maybe we should talk," Bruce said with what was meant to be an encouraging smile. "Not that I'd come to a decision and that I was going to dictate your actions for you." He frowned. "I guess I do that sometimes. Perhaps often... So I see why you'd think that, but this wasn't my intention at all. Besides, telling you to keep your distance would be just a way to sweep this under the rug and pretend there isn't anything we should be talking about, which ultimately would be a very bad idea."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I don't think you should keep your distance at all," Bruce said before taking a tentative step in Clark's direction. "In fact, I think we should remain...close."

A slow smile started spreading across Clark's lips. "How close should we be?"

Bruce took another step. "Very close," he said, his voice dropping.

"I see," Clark replied taking the last step that remained between them.

Leaning in, Bruce whispered a last, "closer..." against Clark's lips.

The pie lay forgotten on the counter for a very long time before Clark finally asked if he was still welcome to have any.

=> End.


End file.
